2019
January *DMM Games will be offering Nobunaga no Yabou: Reppuuden and Sangokushi Eiketsuden as part of their new game line-up. *''Nobunaga no Yabou 201X'' has launched a new campaign event featuring a decisive match between the eight famous swordsman of the Sengoku Jidai. Players will be able to choose their favorite swordsman and help them win by accumulating participation points that further rise when deploying certain sword-wielding officers to battle. The event lasts until January 8, 2019. *My GAMECITY is holding a seasonal lottery from December 26 to January 10. Lucky winners will be able to receive GC Coin discounts (up to 100,000) and a sum of WebMoney points (10,000). **The server has also included several MMORPGs developed by X-LEGEND GAMES as part of their repertoite of third party games. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online ~Tenrou no Shou~'' has unveiled its new skill system which provides more than 120 new abilities for existing avatar classes. The update will also feature a new dungeon where players can band together to take down otherworldly deities. **A live stream for the latest chapter will be broadcasted on January 15 with the director of the game appearing as one of the guests. *12 Koei titles for the Nintendo Switch are being sold at a 20~40% discount in the Nintendo eShop until January 7, 2019. February *Early ticket sales for the latest Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 fan event have began since December 27. It will be held on February 10, 2019 at the Owens Cultural Hall in Ayase City. *The third stage play of the Dynasty Warriors series has been announced. Focused on the Battle of Chibi, it will take place next year from February 7 to 17, 2019. March *Ticket pre-orders for the 5th anniversary tour of Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ have been made available at Lawson on December 28. The live concert will be held at the DMM VR Theater in Yokohama from March 9 to March 31 next year. A merchandise section will also be set up right next to the venue. *Koei will be holding a special event called Musou Festival 2019 to commemorate their main Warriors titles. The event is to be held at the Ichikawa City Cultural Center and will feature select voice actors as guests. Visitors may also be handed free serial codes for DLC from Warriors Orochi 4. April *The latest update of Daikoukai Jidai Online: Lost Memories gives players a chance to encounter the fabled beast Leviathan. Defeating it yields various cosmetic parts for ships. New quests and discoveries have also been added. *Players will be able to experience a demo of Attack on Titan 2: Final Battle in six different retail stores near the end of April. *The winners of the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi with Power-Up Kit showdown video contest have been announced. The top four participants are rewarded with original luxury goods and a poster signed by Kou Shibusawa. *Tickets for Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Gonen no En are available for purchase via e-plus. The event starts on April 28 at the Katsushika Symphony Hills cultural center. *Starting on April 18, Dynasty Warriors 9 players can download new weapon movesets for their characters. *This month's update patch for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z enables players to obtain Dynasty Warriors 9 Wei Yan's weapon. *The newest update of Nobunaga no Yabou Online ~Tenrou no Shou~ has implemented siege battles to its castle building system. May *A second event for Neoromance ♥ Dandyism will be taking place on May 19. Registration for pre-sale tickets are now available for this month. *New limited goods featuring the Kiniro no Corda 3 cast are available for purchase in Gamecity until May 6. June July August September October November December Category:News Archives